


Podfic: Dragonspeak Trilogy

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Dragonspeak, M/M, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three fics about Merlin talking dragonspeak and/or being a dragonlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Dragonspeak Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this trilogy for the Wild Card Square on my cc_bingo card. I'm a huge fan of Merlin talking dragonspeak. It makes me weak in the knees and at the same time it feels wild and powerful. So dragonspeak and Merlin being a dragonlord are themes in the series which inspired me to a couple of short ficlets. I decided to record them and make a "Dragonspeak Trilogy" out of it. All three ficlets have to do with Merlin being a dragonlord and/or talking dragonspeak. The gorgeous cover was made by viennajones.

[ ](http://dunderklumpen.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/297/979573)

 

 **Titles:** Dragonspeak Trilogy - "Dragonlord", "Haunted Dreams" + "His Dragonlord"

 **Prompt:** "Wild Card" for my cc_bingo card.

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

 **Rating:** PG

 **Length:** All of them are under 05:00 minutes. All in all ca. 10 minutes.

 **Summary:** Three fics about Merlin talking dragonspeak and/or being a dragonlord.

 **Beta:** margi_lynn gave me helpul suggestions. Thank you!

 

**Texts:**

[Dragonlord](568544)

 

[Haunted Dreams](568539)

 

[His Dragonlord](568548)

 

Link to the original entry @ LJ with the **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORD: [HERE](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/69365.html) **


End file.
